


someone help me up

by cuddlesome



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cell Phones, Crushes, Drabble, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Partial Nudity, Photography, Pokemon Sword & Shield Expansion Pass: The Isle of Armor, Raihan is very gay, Social Media, keysmashes and everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlesome/pseuds/cuddlesome
Summary: Raihan poses with his shirt half off on Challenge Beach for likes and thinks about Leon.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	someone help me up

**Author's Note:**

> Raihan popped my encountering-gym-leaders-on-the-Isle-of-Armor cherry on Challenge Beach last night so I wrote a fic inspired by it.
> 
> I playfully bash Raihan to my friends and declared him my tertiary rival because his arrogance grates on me, but honestly I think deep down I'm just mad that he's such a cutie. Damn you, weatherman.

“Come on, the angle’s gotta be perfect,” Raihan instructs his rotom, though it’s around a mouthful of his hoodie so it comes out less eloquent than that.

Rotom understands, adjusting itself.

There’s such a thin line between looking silly and sexy with poses like this. While it’s all right to look playful, he’s aiming for the latter, of course. He’s half-splayed on the beach, half-leaned up against duraludon. He isn’t wearing anything under his hoodie with both the day’s heat and this in mind. He has the hem in his mouth to expose his freshly-waxed midsection and the tiniest hint of his pierced nipples. The fans’ll love it.

He’s going to give Nessa a run for her money. Who needs professional shoots on the beach when smartphones exist?

The Isle of Armor’s sunset catches on his carefully-flexed abdominal muscles and fangy smile and duraludon’s metallic body. They only have a small window of time to take pictures before the sun sinks into the sea.

Despite keeping most of his attention devoted to modeling, his mind wanders a little. Leon had trained here. He’d probably gotten lost a dozen times over, but he probably still wouldn't have lost to all of the wild pokémon he encountered. The blessed git. A bit of warmth stirs in his chest and exposed belly as he thinks of him.

Raihan spits out the sodden hem of his hoodie once he’s satisfied with the amount of pics rotom has taken and lets his clenched abs relax. Just in time, too. The sun sets moments after they’re done.

He skims through the two dozen shots with a critical eye before picking out one for his Pokégram. The orangey glow on both him and duraludon looks great. He hadn’t intended for his eyes to fall half-shut—it must’ve been when he was deep in thought—but it’s perfect. Unintentionally hotter than intended. He’s too good.

Duraludon looks over his shoulder at the picture he selected.

“Sorry your head got cropped out a little, mate. Too tall.” Raihan laughs good-naturedly and reaches back to pat the dragon’s neck.

Duraludon huffs but doesn’t seem to mind much. He’s got to be used to Raihan hogging the spotlight by now.

Back before Raihan was a gym leader and even a few times after that he had his head chopped off in a good many photos thanks to his height. Maybe that’s part of why he takes so many of himself.

He captions the photo cheekily—"OH NO i fell down on the beach on the #isleofarmor, someone help me up asdhdhfjhdgh 😳😏"—and only has to refresh the page once to see hundreds of likes and comments. Ah, sweet dopamine. 

He lays back on the beach and looks up at the dark sky, letting his rotom phone rest on his chest. Maybe it'll go viral enough that even never-active-on-social-media Leon will see it. The guy barely posts online except for brand deals, but maybe...

Figures he has thousands of fans and he only wants the attention of one person.

Raihan sighs wistfully and shuts his eyes. It doesn't bother him. Really.

He sees the new champion not two minutes later and insists that he’s very wrapped up in training despite all the evidence to the contrary. She looks at his dubious position on the ground and holds up her rotom phone, showing off his latest post.

He shrugs and grins. "All part of the training."


End file.
